Fax Shuffleshots
by memrylaine
Summary: A collection of Faxy oneshots. Some are random, some are based off of songs. These are SONG-INSPIRED, NOT SONGFICS! Mostly rated T to K . FAXNESS ALL THE WAY! Open for suggestions and special requests. Some are slightly or all the way AU-AH. Review!
1. Keepin' It Surreal

**Hey guys! it's me :D**

**Sooo, I got to thinking. Since writing HOHH and IABCWAPF (my single MR oneshots), a couple people have suggested writing a collection of oneshots. So I thought, oh what the hey. I don't have to stick to a regular story, I get to update whenever I want, make them as random as I want... saweetness!**

**So........ here it is. hehehe. **

**and PLEASE keep in mind-- These are SONG-INSPIRED, NOT SONGFICS. ;)**

**Reviews, please!  
**

* * *

**FAX SHUFFLESHOTS**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Green Eyes – Coldplay**

Fang pressed his lips together, Max's screams grating on him like torture. It took every ounce of self-control for him not to rush in there and get all those doctors away from her with their pointy little tools and their big, medical-sounding words. He wanted to go in there and hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. It tore him apart to hear her like that. His gritted his teeth in concentration. _Do not move. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to_—

"Mr. Ride?" Fang's dark head jerked up at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"Yes?"

The man smiled. "Would you like to meet your son?"

-:=|=:-

Fang stepped into the room, feeling antsy and paranoid from all the hospital smells and sounds. But when he saw Max, and what she held in her arms, all that faded away. He leaned down beside her. The bed that she laid on and the hospital gown she wore were both covered in blood, but he didn't care.

Max, face flushed and hair in disarray, beamed proudly up at him and his heart swelled. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. She looked back down at the tiny bundle and whispered something to it, then carefully, gently handed it over to him.

As Fang took the baby into his arms, he felt a strange lump rising in his throat. The little body he held in his arms was so delicate, complex, fragile. How could it be real?

The little boy stared up at his daddy, cooing and gurgling, making tiny baby noises. His tiny head was covered in dark, fuzzy hair. Bright green eyes shone up at Fang, and once again, his heart gave a jump. "He's beautiful," he whispered in wonder.

"Green eyes," Max said, smiling. "Wonder where he got those?"

Fang didn't take his eyes off the baby. "What are we going to name him?"

"How 'bout Torture? Pain? Sixteen Hours Of Labor?" Max groaned, then looked at the little body and laughed. "But you were worth it, little guy."

Fang's lips curved into a smile. "Green eyes," he murmured. "Green eyes…"

* * *

**2. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing – Jack Johnson**

The sky was just starting to spit gray drizzle at the miserable people outdoors as Max stalked out of the tiny apartment and slammed the door behind. She hurried down the stairs to her car, pulling the hood of her jacket over her head. Thunder rumbled ominously just as she pulled the door closed and started the engine.

"Max, wait!" A dark-haired teen raced down the slippery stairs, grabbing the railings for support. When he finally made it down, he leaned down by her car window and knocked. Max wouldn't look at him. He knocked again, more rapidly. "Max, open up!"

She rolled down the window. "What do you want, Fang?" Her voice was cold and angry.

He glared at her. "I'm telling you, it's not what you think."

She gave him a fake-sweet smile. "Oh, so that nice girl with her mouth glued to your neck was just there by accident?"

Fang groaned and ran a hand through his wet, messy hair. "She's one of my neighbors, Max. It's not like that."

"Then how is it, Fang?" Max was getting madder by the minute. "Care to enlighten me?"

He pressed his lips together and stared down at her. He was soaked to the bone, but he didn't shiver. Lightning split the sky with an eerie yellow glow and thunder boomed ominously like a bad horror movie. The sky was getting darker. Fang's intense gaze felt like it was burning her, but still she didn't back down. Instead, she unlocked the car door and stepped out. The rain had gotten harder and in a few moments, she was just as wet as Fang. "Tell me."

"She just broke up with her boyfriend, Max. She came over in tears and asked if I could give her a hug, so I gave her a friendly, non-romantic hug. That's all."

Max scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"You just don't get it, do you, Max?" His eyes flashed and water dripped off his hair. "You just don't get it."

Thunder crashed again and Max had to yell over it to be heard. "Get what?!"

He reached out and put a hand behind the back of her neck, drawing her closer. She froze. He stepped even closer to her and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She shivered. "Max," he whispered, his voice husky, "I love you, you idiot."

Max's eyes widened. "You wha—?"

But she didn't get a chance to finish her question, because Fang's lips had found hers and now they were kissing with everything they had in them. Max's hands tangled themselves in his wet hair and Fang's arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her even closer so Max's feet were on top of his. The rain pounded them in sheets, but still they stood there, just kissing.

"Mmm," Max murmured against his lips, "took you long enough."

* * *

**3. Rematch**

"Yes!" Max crowed triumphantly as she placed her token on Worceshire Avenue. "I win again!"

Fang stared at the board, then at a smirking Max, then the board, then back to Max. "You cheat, I know you do."

Max grinned cheekily, toying with the plastic token she held in her fingers. "Rematch?"

Fang glared at her and emptied the board. "I'm watching you this time."

* * *

**4. I Have A System**

"Fang! No!" I shoved his hands frantically away from my plate. "Don't you dare touch it!"

Fang looked at the syrup bottle in his hands in bewilderment. "But I thought you liked syrup on your waffles…?"

I sniffed and snatched the bottle from him. "I have a system."

* * *

**5. Hamster (The Kodak Moment)**

"What is it?" Fang's nose wrinkled adorably as he looked curiously at the tiny animal. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "It's a hamster, genius."

He touched it with one finger gingerly, trying to keep an expression of _eww_ on his face to retain his cool, indifferent façade. "It's so…" He shook his head. "I never thought I would use this word, but…it's so _cute_."

Now I couldn't help myself from laughing. I mean, come on, wouldn't you? Fang just said the word _cute_. But my burst of laughter was clearly not appreciated by Mr. Manly Man himself, demonstrated when he glared at me. I coughed to cover up stray laughter.

He gently picked up the tiny, furry creature and stroked it softly. "How long are we babysitting it?"

"Just until Nudge and Iggy get back from vacation."

"Oh." I detected a flash of disappointment in his eyes, but it instantly disappeared when he saw the grin on my face. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, nothing," I said innocently, but leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Fang, if you really like it that much, we can get one." I smirked. "I won't tell any of your macho friends."

He glared at me again, then looked back down at the small creature. "No way. I'll be glad when this thing is gone."

I sighed mock-thoughtfully. "Well, alright," and started to walk away, but not before turning around ad seeing Fang rub his cheek against the tiny ball of fur.

Softie.

* * *

**6. Fading – Decyfer Down**

_Wham_. A huge pile of paper was slammed down in front of me. I looked up and there stood my she-devil of a boss, Brigid, in all of her auburn-haired, miniskirted glory. And she did _not _look happy. "Max, what are you doing?"

I yawned. "Just pausing for a breather."

She glared at me. "Well, no more little 'breathers,' understand? We're losing readers as it is without you wasting my time." She sniffed and flounced away, but not before throwing a, "oh, and don't forget to read all of those papers by tomorrow!" over her shoulder.

I groaned and slid down into my office chair, willing my bleak surroundings—desks, gray walls, the _tap-tap-tap_s of people typing frantically on keyboards to reach their deadlines—to somehow miraculously morph into a beachy paradise where I could sip fruity drinks out of coconuts and lounge in a hammock with the sun setting over the ocean, casting golden shadows on—

"Max?"

And with that, my daydream shattered like ice on asphalt. "What?" I snapped irritably, then looked up and saw Fang, my best friend and fellow survivor here at the _Oakley_ newspaper—aka My Personal Hell. Fang and I had been friends ever since I'd joined the paper. He'd been here for a month longer than I had. "Oh. Sorry."

He shrugged. "No big." He perched on the side of my desk. "How's the article coming along?"

I rubbed my temples. "As well as any article about recent vandalisms of the town's two-acre cornfield can be expected."

Fang frowned in sympathy. "Tough week, huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed and gestured helplessly to the monstrous pile of papers Brigid had dumped on my desk. "And now I have this to add to my agenda." I looked up and smiled wryly at him. "At least my social life is at an all-time low."

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his constantly messy black hair. "I'd much rather be with you watching reruns and eating Chinese takeout. And being home alone is better than what I've got." He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Brigid blackmailed me into taking her out tomorrow." He shuddered.

"I'll pray for you." I turned back to my computer and rested my fingers on the keys.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" I could hear the smile in his voice, but when I didn't reply he got serious. "What's the matter, Max?"

"Nothing." I looked back up at him. "I need to finish this piece, okay?"

He studied me for a moment, then said, "alright. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" and left.

I sighed. Why did things always have to be so difficult with Fang? He had always been my best friend. We had bonded over the mishaps we'd experienced in this purgatory. But recently, I'd started feeling a little more than just friendly coworker-to-coworker feelings for Fang.

I turned around again and looked at his retreating figure. Some day I'd work up the courage to tell him how I felt. Maybe not today, but some day.

* * *

**7. Don't Get Comfortable – Brandon Heath**

Scenery rushed by me in a colorful blur, the smudged window distorting the tall trees, signs, other cars, buildings that we sped by.

Moving.

Again.

I shook my unruly dark hair into my equally dark eyes rebelliously. Dad had been asked to start a new business. Again. Which meant packing up everything in those boxes that somehow seem to wrinkle anything you put in them, saying good-byes to friends it felt like you'd just met, polite "we'll miss you's" and lots of unreturnable presents.

But the one good-bye that had hurt me the most was the one I got from my girlfriend, Max. She was always so tough, so sure of herself. I think that was the only time I'd ever seen her cry. We'd stood there for what felt like ages, just holding each other, too afraid to let go.

I played with the necklace she'd given me. It was a fang-shaped charm on simple black string. Her hands had been shaking when she'd given it to me. She couldn't even talk. She just handed it to me.

I turned away from the window, the blurring images making me sick. I couldn't stand this. I had to go back. I had to see her again.

I would go back, I decided, with startling confidence and clarity. I was going back.

As soon as I could, I was going back.

I loved her.

* * *

**8. Soil, Soil – Tegan and Sara**

I coughed.

Instantly, a flood of profanities came to mind, but my throat was too scratchy to scream any of them. So I settled for a slightly rusty-sounding huff instead.

I was lounging on the couch in my ratty old yellow flannel pajamas with the rip on the side of the leg from when I'd accidentally gotten them stuck in the zipper of my sweatshirt, watching old CSI reruns, just being infinitely _bored_. Another cough worked its way up my throat and I wanted to scream. Contrary to popular belief, being sick and having to miss school _sucked_. Big time.

To take my mind off my boredom, I imagined everyone at school. Having fun. Having the time of their lives while I suffered alone. My best buds, Nudge and Iggy. My boyfriend, Fang. My older brother, Gaz. My little sister, Angel.

Lucky, unappreciative butts.

I sniffed pitifully and rubbed my aching stomach. Oh, woe is me. Woe is—

The doorbell rang, startling me out of my self-pitying thoughts. I groaned and pulled myself up and off the couch with great difficulty. I had no desire to see anyone in my weak state, but I answered the door anyway. Standing there was my boyfriend, Fang. His black hair was messy and gorgeous as usual and he was wearing his leather bomber's jacket that I told him made him look like a bank robber. I was so surprised to see him, you could have knocked me over with the rose he was holding.

Wait a minute. Rose?!

"What are you doing here?" I croaked.

He grinned, lighting up my immediate surroundings. "Thought I'd skip homeroom to come see you."

I coughed violently. "Oh, that's so sweet of you. Is that for me?" I pointed to the rose in his hand.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Can I come in?"

Okay. Can I just point out the obvious for once and say that FANG IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND POSSIBLY IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT.

And that's the truth.

I pulled him inside and he flopped onto the couch as I went into the kitchen to put the rose into some water. "How long are you planning on staying?" I called scratchily.

"As long as you want me to," he called back. "Wanna watch a movie? Order some pizza?"

I came into the living and just looked at him. "I love you."

He grinned and patted the space on the sofa beside him. "I know you do."

Ignoring the pat on the sofa, I plopped into his lap and cupped his cheek with one hand. "Thanks, Fang."

He turned his head so my palm was touching his lips and he kissed it. "You're worth it, Max."

* * *

**9. Crazy – Gnarls Barkley **

"Hey there beautiful," the McDonald's cashier said to Max, raking his eyes up and down her body. "What can _I_ get _you_?"

She looked completely grossed out, and was about to tell him exactly what she wanted, but before she could cause a scene, I stepped in front of her and said as gruffly as possible, "actually, we just wanted some—"

The guy cleared his throat. "Excuse me, dude? I was asking the lady."

Max narrowed her eyes and looked at me expectantly. I growled at the guy and did my best to imitate Max's Death Glare. "Back off, Burger Boy."

He glared at me, but then looked at Max and picked up a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and shoved it into her hand. He winked. "Feel free to call." I glowered and tore the paper out of her hand and balled it up, then chucked it into the deep-fryer where someone was busy making a new batch of fries. There was a sizzle, and Max, Cashier Guy, and I all watched as a puff of smoke rose from the greasy pit. I gave the guy a satisfied smirk, then grabbed Max's hand and pulled her away.

She grinned up at me and squeezed my hand. "Is it just me or was that jealousy I heard?"

I looked down at her. She was smiling like she knew something I didn't, her whole face lit up, looking at me. Dang, I loved her so much. I grinned back at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You're crazy, Max."

* * *

**10. Somebody's Watching Me – DJ Brian Howe**

Max looked up from the book she was reading. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and she felt antsy. She shut the book with an audible _snap_ and stood up. The entire room was dark except for the small aura of light her lamp emitted.

She could feel someone watching her.

"Hey! Who's there?" She called, not wanting to admit it, but nervous all the same.

A small scuffling noise came from one corner of the room, and Max found herself in a fighting stance. "Hello?"

The noise stopped as suddenly as it had come, and when Max heard the sound of quiet breathing, she knew who the "intruder" was.

"Good night, Fang," she said, grinning and rolling her eyes, heading up the stairs to bed.

* * *

**11. Star Wars**

"I..am…your…father…"

"Noooo!"

I rolled my eyes at the movie Fang had chosen to watch. We were in the family room, cuddling on the sofa eating popcorn and watching a Star Wars marathon. Since I'd never seen any Star Wars movies, Fang had decided it was time to enlighten me. So far it had been all light sabers and painfully obviously fake stunts and no real action. Okay, the light sabers were pretty awesome. But I was pretending I didn't like it, just to keep my game face. I will admit to myself though, it actually kinda cool. All the same, I scoffed at the screen as Luke hung from the scaffolding, wailing pitifully for his sister Leia. "How pathetic."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that the entire movie, Max. Admit it—you like the action."

I cuddled into his side more. "I'm not admitting anything. I was merely pointing out that he sounds pretty stupid, all 'nooooo' when—"

"Oh, Max." Fang grinned and kissed the top of my head. "You know you love it."

"I do not!" I insisted stubbornly. He just shook his head. Then, after a moment or two, I added, "but, even if I _did_ like it, um, how would you know?"

He just looked at me and smiled secretively. "Oh, let's just say it's kind of nice to have a mind-reader in the family sometimes."

* * *

**like them? love them? Review!**

**and also-- if you have any ideas for other oneshots, I'll totally use them and dedicate it to you! **

**ALSO-------**

**Another Authoress' Note: Megan (my bffne!) aka goldenwings, has decided to help me write a SEQUEL to MR: Back to Work, my other Maximum Ride story! Keep checking in for updates please :D**

**love you all!!!!**

**-mL  
**


	2. It Don't Matter If You're Black Or White

**Helloooo!**

**How's everybody doin'? ;)**

**so, i'm loving the reviews. Keep 'em coming!!**

**and I am very proud to say that one of the beloved reviewers took the plunge and requested a oneshot! Thanks to SweeneyLovett! **

**More requests are muchly needed! and if you don't like one of the shots, tell me and I'll try to write a different version to suit your needs. :P This is pretty much stress relief for me.. Lol.**

**Oh! and another reviewer AlyxTheDarkWanderer pointed out that it would be easier to read if I included the POV so I did that for these ones. It's pretty obvious, but in case there's any confusion, MPOV is Max, FPOV is Fang, and 3POV is 3rd person. Thanks for the tip, my dear!  
**

**and sorry if some of them are slightly OOC. I'm not trying too hard on 're just fun to write :)  
**

**But I love attention! Keep reading if ya like whatcha see!  
**

* * *

**12. I Wanna Make You Move (MPOV)**

"Max. Come on," Fang pleaded with me. "Just once?"

I glared at him. "You know I can't dance."

"Please, Max?" He raised his eyebrows, looking ever so handsome in his black prom tux. "For me?" I looked around me at all the wildly gyrating people. Sweat and the scent of bad punch mingled in the air. I wrinkled my noise as Fang rubbed my arm soothingly. "Please?"

Seemingly on cue, the fast, make-you-wanna-move hip-hop set changed to a slow-tempo acoustic song. I groaned. "How do I always seem to get manipulated into doing these things?"

Fang's arms snaked around my waist and he gazed into my eyes zealously. "Because you love me," he whispered huskily, and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I rested my cheek against his chest and kind of just swayed to the music. I felt the deep rumble of Fang's laugh. "You know, you kind of have to move your feet for it to count as dancing," he said into my hair.

I looked up and glared at him. "Uh-uh. You wanted me to dance; this is how I'm doing it. Take it or leave it."

He rolled his eyes and grinned at me. "I guess I'll take what I can get."

* * *

**13. Fireworks In My Brain Are Probably Not Helping My Lack Of Education. (MPOV)**

Fang kissed me hungrily, pressing his body against mine, forcing my back up against the wall. I sighed against his lips and slid my hands up his chest and around his neck, rubbing random patterns on the skin there.

Fang's arms went around my waist and pulled me even closer so there was no space between us. It never ceased to amaze me how our bodies fit so perfectly together. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle, joining to become one. We…meshed.

But now all I could think of was how good Fang's lips felt moving against mine. I didn't have to think about the techniques of kissing, I didn't have to break it all down into step-step-step routines; it just…worked. It flowed.

My heart was racing, my breathing quick and short as he moved down my neck, kissing softly and leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

I loved him. I was too far gone, I fell too hard. I wasn't going back now. I couldn't back down. Fang was mine, and I wanted him to stay like that. I needed him. I wanted him. And I knew he felt the same. I tipped my head back and breathed in the perfection.

_Fang_.

* * *

**14. Airplanes, Shoes, And Other Things That Fly. (MPOV)**

"You jerk!" I yelled, stuffing my things into the suitcase. T-shirt. Jeans. Bra. "How could you do that to me?!" One striped sock. Hoodie. Boxers.

Hold up. Boxers?!

"Oops," I muttered and chucked them at the clothing-strewn hotel floor. Fang looked murderous. His arms were crossed over his broad, muscular chest, his face hard and set like stone, his eyes blazing. There's no turning back now, I thought, and stepped closer, placing my hands on my hips. We stared each other down for a moment, then both opened our mouths and started to talk at the same time.

"You—"

"I—"

He glared at me. "You go first." Huh. Chivalry, even when he wants to murder me. How thoughtful.

But his calmness just escalated my annoyance. I shrieked in frustration and threw my hands in the air, turning back to my suitcase. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Fang. Please just leave, okay?"

His arms dropped to his sides and his hands clenched into fists. "I'm not going anywhere, Max."

I glowered at him, grinding my teeth together, then picked up a random shoe from the bed and threw it at him as hard as I could. Which, by the way was pretty hard if I do say so myself. Fang rubbed his shoulder, where I'd pelted him and set his jaw. "Max, that's—"

"I don't want to hear it, you jerk." My suitcase was full and I zipped it up quickly. "But I'm not leaving until you do."

He narrowed his eyes even more. "No, I'm not leaving till you do."

I took a step closer and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes. You. Are."

He leaned down till his forehead was thisclose to mine. "No. I'm. Not."

I looked from one of his dark, swirling eyes to another, then in a split-second, crushed my lips against his. His reaction was almost immediate. His arms circled my waist and he lifted my feet off the ground.

"I hate you, Fang," I murmured into his neck.

He drew back and smiled at me. "I love you, too."

* * *

**15. Broken – Seether (Feat. Amy Lee) [ DEDICATED TO SWEENEYLOVETT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE IDEA! ] (3POV)**

Fang growled low in his throat and ran his hands through his hair. These last few weeks had been torture. Max was gone with CSM, touring the world with her mom and sister. She'd asked Fang to come along, but he knew he had to stay with the flock and watch over them.

But now he was seriously regretting his decision. Without Max—even though he hated to admit this—he felt weak. Meaningless. Hopeless. Pointless. Like there was nothing to look forward to when he came home from work. No point in living, no reason for trying his hardest. He went through the motions, but put nothing into it. He was a shell, bottomless, empty, pathetic, weak.

Besides a few sporadic phone calls and emails, he hadn't heard from Max at all. He didn't know how she was doing, if she was happy…

If she missed him as much as he missed her.

Fang sighed, his hand shielding his eyes, as if sheltering himself from the knowledge that Max wasn't there with him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the old, worn-around-the-edges photo of Max he always kept with him.

He remembered exactly when and where he had taken it. They had gone flying one day, and Nudge had still been in her photography phase, so she'd brought her Nikon with her to try and get some "cool shots."

Gazzy and Iggy had just said something really funny and Max had her head thrown back and was full-out laughing, the look on her face was pure joy. Nudge had somehow managed to capture that moment with her camera, and the first time Fang saw it, he asked Nudge to give it to him.

His lips curled into an automatic smile. Whenever he looked at this picture, it seemed to lift his spirits a little. Made him happy. Well, as happy as he could be without Max. He slumped back in his chair again, the sounds of the rest of the flock echoing from upstairs.

_Max, Max, Max…_

He heard the faint sound of a key in the lock in the front door, but he disregarded it as one of the flock coming home from work or something. He didn't really care anyway.

He closed his eyes and was about to doze off into a fitful state of rest when he heard a voice right by his ear, smelled the familiar scent that was uniquely her, felt her cool breath blow on his skin.

"Miss me?"

And as cliché as it sounds, it was almost like the pieces of him that had felt lacking while she was gone were put back in place. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was replaced with flutters of ecstasy. "Max!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She grinned and snuggled into him, her arms around his waist. "Oh, I missed you. Don't ever leave me again."

"I missed you, too." Her voice was muffled from his shirt. He pulled back and held her at arm's length, studying her. A smile played on her lips. "And I won't."

He smiled, then his brow furrowed. "You're home early."

She laughed. Oh, he loved the way she laughed. He had missed the sound of it so much. "I wanted to surprise you guys. Speaking of which," she glanced around the empty first floor, "where's the rest of the flock?"

As if on cue, five heads peeked around the corner. "Max!" Angel shrieked and ran towards her. The others followed her lead and soon Max was separated from Fang and surrounded by the rest of the flock, plus Total. Through all shouts and commotion, she caught his eye and winked, mouthing, "later."

He grinned.

The worst was over and now he could breathe again.

And later couldn't come soon enough.

**

* * *

16. Hand In Mine (3POV)**

Max stared at the cave tunnel in horror. No. No, no. Nononononono!

Fang watched her panic out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was doing her best to cover it up, but she couldn't fool him.

He reached over and took Max's hand. Shivers ran up and down her spine. She didn't dare look at him. Alright, maybe she did. She stole a glance at his face, stoic as ever, and caught him looking at her as well. She colored slightly and tried to tug her hand out of his grasp, but his hold was strong and firm. Again, tingles lit her body on fire, adrenaline and ecstasy pumping through her veins, and consequently turning her brain into mush. All coherent train of thought was lost. "Uh…"

Fang leaned closer, so close some of his messy, dark hair brushed against her forehead. "Relax," he breathed.

She tried to protest, but found her voice wouldn't quite work. It was so unfair, the effect he had on her.

But she had to admit, the way his hand curled protectively around hers, his cool, minty breath against her skin… It _was_ calming.

Fang still watched her, watched as her pupils finally returned to their regular size, felt the pulse in her wrist gradually slow down a bit. Then he gazed evenly at the tunnel and said as casually as possible, "we don't have to go in there, you know."

Max turned and stared at him. "Uh, yeah. We do." She sniffed. "I have my pride, you know."

Fang hid a smile. "Oh, I know."

She glared at him openly, then turned back to the matter at hand and steeled herself, walked towards it slowly, still clinging tightly to Fang's hand, squeezed her eyes shut, and started to bend down into the dark passageway… The dark, forboding passageway that seemed to swallow everyone who entered it whole and chew them up, spit them out, not hope of surviving, dark, damp, small, cramped, like a…_cage_…

Max stood up abruptly and bumped into Fang accidentally. But she seemed distracted so he didn't comment on it. Her eyes looked a little glazed over. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"You said we didn't…have to go in that…thing, right?"

He squeezed her hand. "Uh huh."

Her eyes finally came back into focus and she cleared her throat and looked up at him. "Okay, well, I mean if you really don't want to or anything, I would be totally fine with that. If you're…scared. Or something. I would be happy to stay with you and just wait for the others."

Fang fought a smile. "Thank you for being so understanding, Max. Now that I think about it, the hole does look a little scary." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I would appreciate it if you stayed here with me."

Max looked relieved. "Good—I mean, I'd be glad to."

Fang shook his head and pulled her closer to him. She shivered again, despite the muggy summer heat. His eyes locked with hers. His lips curled upward into an amused grin. "You and your ego, Max."

She huffed and tried to cross her arms, but found it slightly hard to do with Fang's hand still holding hers. So she settled for hands on her hips. "My ego had nothing to do with this."

His mouth still held a ghost of a smile as he turned towards the face of the cave. "Oh, right, right."

She was silent for a moment, then tugged on his hand so he looked at her. "Fang?"

"Hmm?"

She looked at the ground. "Thanks for…staying with me."

His eyes brightened at this, but she was staring at the cave floor and she didn't see it. "You're welcome, Max." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and a faint smirk traced his lips. "Just having the opportunity to hold your hand was worth it." Which earned him a punch to the arm.

He smiled, but thought to himself. There was definitely a playful meaning in his words, but they held truth, too. He didn't care about some stupid cave. He meant everything he'd ever done for her.

It had been worth it.

_Max_ was worth it.

* * *

**17. **"**And I Was Like, 'Why are you so Obsessed with me?'" (MPOV)**

I sank my teeth into my victim slowly, viciously, the sweet sensation mingling with the empowering rush of the hunt. I didn't think, didn't hear, didn't speak, just felt.

Yum.

_And now little one, you die… Muahaha!_

"Uh…Max?"

_Crap!_ I looked up, crumbs covering my lips with tell-tale evidence. I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn there was a sheepish expression on my face. My voice was about three octaves higher than usual. "Yeah?"

Fang gave me an exasperated look when he realized what had happened. "Not again." He crouched down beside me and took the mangled item from my hands. I felt like a five-year-old kid. "Max, first the chocolate chip cookies and now these?"

"But they're _soooo_ good! I can't help my cravings!"

He crossed his arms. "What flavor is it?"

I made some scoffing noises, then finally broke under his level gaze. "Well, strawberry, but…"

"Oh, Max." He rolled his eyes and helped pull me up. "Remind me _never_ to buy you Pop-Tarts again."

* * *

**18. Cheese Doesn't Make It Any Sweeter (3POV)**

"Ugh," Max groaned as she watched the couple on the TV screen profess their undying love for each other poetically in earnest. She turned away from the sap-fest and hid her face in Fang's shirt. "Gag me."

He hid a grin, but didn't say anything.

A little while later, as the two lovers continued to serenade one another with adoration and enthusiasm, Max sighed. "Fang, I'm so glad we don't do that."

Fang pretended to be confused. "Whatever do you mean, Max? I make it a point to always tell you how your hair looks like golden silk, your eyes are like pools of mystery. My love for you will never end. My heart beats for you, and only you. I—"

He was cut off with a punch from Max. "Shut up, you dork."

A few moments later, she added casually, "but that doesn't necessarily mean you can't do it again."

* * *

**huge thanks to every body! Appreciate the reviews!!!**

**much lovin'!**

**and I am STILL as open as an open door for suggestions. Truuust me. :D**

**you guys are amazing! ;)**

**Peace till next...**

**-mL  
**


	3. Hearing Isn't Listening

**Hellooo my pretties!**

**Here's the next oneshots I promised! hehe**

**This time we had a whopping THREE suggestions! Woot woot! Thanks to SweeneyLovett, twilighternerd1220, and OutsideJokes. **

**SPEAKING OF WHICH....**

_**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

_************************************************_

_**OUTSIDEJOKES IS HOSTING A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION AWARDS! YOU CAN GO TO www dot mrawards dot yolasite dot com TO NOMINATE AND VOTE!**_

_**I'LL WRITE AND DEDICATE A ONESHOT FOR WHOEVER GOES TO THE SITE AND NOMINATES/VOTES! (review one of my stories or PM me) **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT!!! IT DOESN'T TAKE ANY EXTRA ENERGY! **_

_**plus, I might get to be a reader if there's enough stories. :D**_

_**so give a little bit and visit the site today!**_

**_*********************************************_**

**haha. that last part sounded a little infomercial-esque.**

**so, without any more announcements or embellishment...**

**IT'S FLUFFLE TIME!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Fax Fluffle

* * *

**19. Wisecracks Won't Break Us Down (DEDICATED TO: OUTSIDEJOKES! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTION!)**

I snuggled into Fang's side, breathing his warmth and sweet, spicy smell. I felt him smile, and he dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

_Ah… _

Snuggling.

One of my new favorite pastimes.

"How adawrable," Iggy drawled as he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

Fang smacked him on his way into the kitchen. "Shut up."

He shrugged and grinned slyly. "At least I can sleep through the night without having to hear the sound of Max breathing."

I turned to face Fang. "Aww, is that true?"

"No! Well…yeah." He looked sheepish. I pulled his head down for a kiss.

"That's so sweet. And only slightly stalker-ish."

Iggy opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Mountain Dew. "Caaaan you feeeel the loooove toniiiight?"

Fang and I both jumped, remembering he was there.

Iggy grinned. "Aw. How sweet. Lost in their own little world." He struck a pose. "_Just the two of us—we can make it if we try, just the two of us. And we rely on each other, uh huh! Makin' love—"_

"Iggy," I threatened, "do you _really _want to go there?"

He grinned and popped open the tab on his soda. "Has Fang gone there?"

I could feel Fang's muscles tense beneath me and I put a hand on his thigh to calm him down. "Iggy. Seriously. Shut up."

He held the soda can like a microphone. "Oh, baby, it's the way you touch me, I—"

"Iggy…"

"—sugar pie, honey bunch. You know that I love you—"

"_Iggy_."

"Mama mia! Here I go again! My, my! How can I resist you—"

"IGGY!" I jumped off Fang's lap and lunged for him, but for being a blind kid, he was darn quick. He skidded out of the way before I could make a grab for his neck. Cackling, he ducked out the door into the garage.

I growled. "He is so annoying."

Fang stood up and slid an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "But you know," he said, grinning faintly, "there are occasions where he's right about stuff."

I raised my eyebrows teasingly. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "I really can't resist you, Max."

I laughed. "What about this?" My lips found his, and my hands came up to frame his face with my fingers and his rubbed my back in slow, hypnotizing circles.

And the best part? Neither of us resisted.

* * *

**20. Love Is Hypoallergenic, Neutered, Miniature, and Hairless **

"What about this one?" I pointed at a fluffy gray poodle, gnawing on its foot as if it were a prime steak.

Fang wrinkled his nose. "It's a little…feminine for my taste." He tapped on the glass in front of a fuzzy bulldog, shaking the crud out of a mangy rope. "What about this big guy?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "I thought we were looking for a _dog_."

He rolled his eyes. "That's what dogs do, Max."

"Whatever. I like this one better." I put my hand up against the glass where a tiny chocolate Lab puppy was sleeping.

Fang threw up his hands in frustration. "We can't agree on a single one! How are we going to decide?"

I thought for a minute, gazing absent-mindedly at a pamphlet on proper dog care. "Oh! How about"—I took a step back—"I spin around with my eyes closed and my finger pointing straight out, and whichever one I end up pointing at will be the one we get."

Fang looked a little less than enthusiastic. "Okay…but I get to veto it for whatever reason."

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine." I closed my eyes and spun around, once, twice, three times…then came to a stop, with my eyes still shut. _Please let it be a good one, please let it be a good one…_

I heard Fang snickering. "What? Is it ugly?"

"Nope," he said, laughter lacing his voice, "This one's perfect."

"Okay," I said, took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. In front of me was an empty cage with a pile of poop sitting on a layer of newspapers. I turned around and glared at Fang, trying not to laugh. "You're so mean."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

I laughed. "Maybe this is a sign. Maybe we're not meant to get a dog."

"I'd say that is a very definite possibility."

"Hmmm…" I brought my finger to my lips thoughtfully. "What about a cat?"

* * *

**21. Red Is Black Is Blue (DEDICATED TO TWILIGHTERNERD1220! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE SUGGESTION!)**

The night was more frigid than it had been in Antarctica. I pulled my flimsy windbreaker closer around me, attempting to retain some body warmth. All around me were the sounds of the forest—owls hooting, little scurrying noises, rustling in the bushes. Rain dripped from the thick layer of foliage blocking out the nighttime sky, making it even darker than it already was.

It was so stereotypical it was almost creepy.

I huddled up closer to the big, rough tree trunk I was leaning against, trying to ignore the way my claws were tearing into the thin fabric of my coat. A low, feral growl worked its way up my throat and I struggled to keep it down. I didn't want to be this creature. This _monster_.

That was why I had run away from home. Away from the Flock. I couldn't bear it if I hurt any of them, much less kill…

No. I couldn't think like that.

Now the Flock was safe and that was all that mattered. I shuddered when I finished the first thought off. They were safe from me. And that hurt more than the claws I could feel tearing into the skin of my stomach.

I looked down to find my coat and shirt in shreds, my stomach scraped into long, red gashes. Tears stung my eyes and I forced myself not to cry. This wasn't right. It was all wrong. All wrong…

A branch snapped and my head jerked up and my stomach muscles clenched, adding to the pain.

It was so dark, even my raptor vision wasn't strong enough to derive anything out of the nothingness except a shadowy figure about thirty feet away from me.

Instantly, I felt a surge of power and adrenaline take over my mind. _No! _I wrestled with myself internally. I couldn't let this happen. I wouldn't. But there was no antidote for this.

The overwhelming urge to _hunt _was so strong I had to dig my bloodied claws into the bark of the tree behind me to keep from lunging forward and doing some serious maiming to whoever was walking towards me.

"Get back!" I screamed desperately as they advanced closer to me. Closer, closer… I had to make them stop.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave." My voice was shaky from the adrenaline. My heart was pounding in my ears. I was numb from all the pain.

"Max?" A male voice said softly. Instantly all my fears heightened dramatically.

_Fang_.

"Fang!" I shouted painfully, scared as the mind-numbing feel of the hunt was already setting in. "Go! Now!"

He stepped even closer, not bothering to be cautious at all. The moonlight seeped through a few empty spots in the trees and a beam of it caught his face. My breathing hitched. How could I do this?

"Max," he said quietly, "are you hurt?"

"No," I lied. "But I will hurt you if you don't leave. Please, Fang. I can't do this. I can't hold myself back much longer."

He set his jaw and came forward again, his face in shadow as soon as the light left it. "I can't leave you, Max."

"No!" I cried, a sob ripping through my body. "Don't!"

He was so close I could have reached out and touched him. "Max."

"No," I turned away, shaking painfully with my tears.

He kneeled down in front of me and touched my bare, bloodied stomach. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." My voice was trembling so much it almost broke.

He looked back up at me. "I'm not abandoning you. You would do the same for me and you know it."

"You're wasting your time," I said, tears thickening my voice. "I can't come with you."

He leaned even closer and ran his finger over my bottom lip. I was motionless, all senses overridden with this action. The mauling urge was tamped down. My eyes were focused on his.

"Max," he whispered, "I love you." Then his lips were on mine and I couldn't think of anything except him and how good this felt.

I tried to move my hands up to his neck in almost a reflexive action, but instantaneously remembered my claws dug deep into the wood behind me. I pulled back immediately, my breath coming in short, harried pants. Fang looked confused. "What is it?"

I glanced back at my hands and did a double take. The claws were _gone. _

Then I looked down at my stomach and started laughing in pure ecstatic hysteria. The red stripes of torn flesh were gone too!

And it was then I realized that the want to kill was missing as well. I didn't feel the need to hurt, to tear, to rip something apart.

I looked back at Fang, who was smiling widely and my heart just about burst. I threw myself into his arms and rested my elbows on his shoulders, my arms coming up and around to frame his face, and kissed him hard.

He was my antidote.

* * *

**22. My Heart – Paramore (DEDICATED TO SWEENEYLOVETT! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW AND ZE SUGGESTION! HEHEHE)**

I watched, struggling to hold back a protest as Gazzy impaled seventeen marshmallows on his stick and stuck them out over the fire.

Fang knew what I was thinking and brushed against me as he leaned over to wipe some chocolate off of Angel's face. I smiled gratefully at him, my heart beating quicker than before. His leg stayed pressed against mine.

I knew now that he wasn't going anywhere.

We had decided to all go on a camping trip together before leaving Mom and Ella's. The Flock and I had never experienced the more cushy side of residing in the wilderness, and Mom was more than happy to assist.

Now we were huddled up together around the fire, roasting numerous marshmallows and slapping them with a—gigantic in Gazzy's case—chunk of chocolate between two graham crackers.

I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to eating desert rats now.

Ella and Nudge were giggling at Iggy's antics on the other side of the fire and it made me smile. I loved it when the Flock was together, not worried about what was going to happen next, what evil plot from Itex would pop up, just being happy and content.

Then I felt Fang's thigh pressed up against mine and added warm to the list. Seriously. For being so dark and all, the dude's got some warmth in him.

Mom tossed a bag of marshmallows at me. "You've only had six, Max. Eat up."

But before I could reach my hand in the bag, Gazzy snatched it away from me and strung more onto his stick, marshmallow goo covering his mouth. "Thanks, Max!"

I rolled my eyes. "My pleasure, Gaz."

He balanced the roaster against the metal edge of the fire pit and wiped his sticky hands on his already-dirty jeans. "Hey, Max?"

"Mmm."

"Can we sing a camp song?"

My head snapped up. "What?!"

He looked at me innocently. "Like that one we heard in Nevada when we were in those people's campsite to take their food? The one about Mister Finnigan?"

"You mean Michael Finnigan?" Fang corrected, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gazzy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! And his whiskers blew off!" He turned to me again and I almost made that annoying _awww_ sound that people emit when they see something cute. His eyes were wide, his expression adorable. And I remembered how this was all part of the normal childhood he never had. "Can we, Max?"

An idea formed in my head. "Okay," I said slowly, a grin forming on my lips. "But only if Fang leads."

Fang's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but I caught the movement and grinned full-out. "Uh," he said quickly, "I don't think that'll be necessary." By now everyone was watching us.

"Oh?" I said innocently. "Why not?"

He paused. "Well…I…"

"Come on, Fang," Angel said, smiling. "You're a great singer! I heard you that one time in your room!"

If I didn't know any better, I would have said Fang blushed. But Fang doesn't blush, so that's the end of that.

"Umm…" he said slowly, then regained his composure. "You know what?" He smirked at me. "I will."

I looked at Angel suspiciously. "Angel…"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Max," Fang said, looking just as cool and confident as ever. "She's telling the truth."

I sighed, then smiled. "Alright. Serenade us, Oh Devoted One."

He gave me a slight glare and started singing. "There once was a man named Michael Finnigan…"

The rest of the Flock sang back to him. "There once was a man named Michael Finnigan…"

-:|:-

Later that night, when the kids were all safely secured in their sleeping bags, I sat down by the dying fire. My thoughts were all about pretty much the same thing: Fang.

It had been so long since we'd really talked about stuff. Itex, the Flock, Jeb, Mom, Ella…

Us.

I sighed and bit my lip, watching the low flames dance on the charred wood. What would you call us? We weren't boyfriend-girlfriend. We definitely weren't just friends…

"What are you thinking about?" Fang's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I didn't look up. "Everything."

"Oh, so not too much." He sat down beside me on the log, his foot resting on top of mine. I tensed up as shivers ran through me. He felt them and chuckled.

"It's been a while since we talked."

"I know." He turned to look at me, and I met his gaze. "Max, we need to sort some stuff out before we can decide how we're going to do this."

"Do what?" I threw my hands up. "What are we doing? I need something more definitive, Fang. Something more stable. I can't just keep wondering what we are."

He studied me silently for a moment. "I know what I want to be, Max. I want to be yours. I want to be able to hold you without a doubt. I know that when I'm near you, my heart beats faster. I know what I want."

He looked down, then back up at me. His eyes were darkened and held all the emotions he had just expressed. I couldn't breathe.

"I know that I'm nothing without you. I know I'm not good enough for you. But I'm not going to mess up again. I know what I want to be." He leaned closer to me and before his lips pressed against mine, he asked me softly, "What do you want to be?"

* * *

**hmm. 21 was a little dark. :O **

**And the last one I don't like the ending so much. But I'm satisfied with it.**

**hehe.**

**Review, loves! I love suggestions! They're so nice when I'm stuck or idea-less...  
**

**And remember to nominate and vote please! :)**

**-mL**

**OOOH! and I forgot to mention this! I have a new story up! It's a Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fic called "The Identity Chase."**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**

**:D**

**Check it out if you have time!  
**


End file.
